


Sleeping Beauty

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo watches Yukina sleep.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Have been too sick to write much. But I'm getting better! Will hopefully post something longer soon.

Sayo tried not to return home too late at night, but such was the life of the average Japanese working adult. She took a quick shower and went to bed as quietly as possible without waking Yukina, seeing as the latter probably had to wake up early the next morning for work too.

She knew she should sleep soon but couldn’t help surveying her girlfriend’s sleeping features for another moment. Yukina’s brows were relaxed from their usual knitted positions, making her look softer. Sayo brushed a hand through her hair.

“Good night,” she said, placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
